


Krii7y: A Series of Short Stories

by meow_meowgii



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_meowgii/pseuds/meow_meowgii
Summary: Collective stories that have no relation to each other. Stories might vary from very short excerpts to long stories.





	1. "John, Marry Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since a published a work, but turns out ive latched on to this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these are poorly written and unedited, hopefully y'all won't be too bothered by the rawness

When John got a text from Smii7y, he felt his stomach pool with dread, which was highly unusual as the two texted frequently,

‘ _Wanna record a_ fortnite _challenge w/ me?_ ’

John’s fingers hovered over the letters, hesitant and frozen. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me? It’s just Smit asking to play fortnite as usual, get over yourself!’ John mentally chided himself and proceeded to glide his fingers across his keyboard.

‘ _Sure, any plans?_ ’

‘ _Yeah,_ ive _been dying to try a first weapon challenge_ ’

* * *

 

John was getting increasingly nervous as the game progressed, his crush was adamant on winning the match as time went on and John didn’t want to disappoint the younger male. The blond ended up carrying and clutching the game with his AR while Smii7y supported him with his Tec 9, cheering in the back. A breathless chuckle mixed with a sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips as the faceless youtuber laughed.

John listened to the younger male reiterate the situation but couldn’t focus on his words until Smi7y spoke again.

“John, marry me!”

John immediately froze, unable to form some type of sentence and ended up just coughing mixed with laughter to cover for him as the latter continued to laugh. John was hoping the younger male was just joking just to save his weak heart. Once again he hesitated to answer but just to entertain the younger (or so he thought), the older just replied with, “Deal.”

Smii7y continued to ramble on about the game but couldn’t be bothered as John was once again unable to focus on his words, still baffled by the younger’s sudden words. ‘It was a joke man, _just a joke_.’ John reassured himself, although he wished that the younger really meant it.


	2. his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these are poorly written and unedited, hopefully y'all won't be too bothered by the rawness

White. White was all that filled his vision. White hair, white teeth, white shirt, white room, but there was so much more to the white, something beyond the bland color that people didn’t see. Brown hair, pink lips, pale skin, and brown eyes that sparkled; true colors.

He kissed the plush lips with a ferocious passion which was returned with equal power like he was  _ there _ with him, and he really was there. The other pulled at his blond locks, to make sure he wouldn’t leave and the blond allowed him to hold him roughly, just to reassure him but simply,  _ he didn’t want to leave him at all _ . The blond moves his hands up and down the latter’s broad back, to remind himself that  _ he was here _ ; the warmth that filled his fingertips as he continued his action was proof.

The blond detached his lips, only to nip at his jawline to make the younger move his head upward, allowing the other male more room to work with. He left hickeys and bite marks in the wake of his lips, visual reminders that  _ this was real _ and that  _ he was his _ . The younger’s moans were music to his ears, music that he just wanted to put on repeat. The blond managed to slip his hands under his white shirt, caressing the pale skin in a loving manner and slowly moved it upward to remove it. He looked at the other with a smile, “I love you, ------”

He watched as the other’s lips move but no words followed. He blinked and suddenly his world was devoid of colors,  _ different _ . White hair, red and blue eyes, pale white skin, pink lips. His lips moved again, the same words but no voice. “------?”

Another blink, he was no longer there. “------?! Where did you go?!”

Another blink, he was back in his arms but completely limp, “------, I’m so sorry please forgive me, I’m so sorryi’msosorryi’msosorryi’msosorryi’msosorry.” He cried out, voice reducing to a hoarse whisper.

“----! ----! Wake up! ----!” someone said in the distance. Suddenly his vision filled bright lights and then worried blue eyes were the first thing his eyes focused on.

He pushed his sweaty blond hair out of his face as he heavily breathed in and out in hope to reassure his heart that was trying to crawl out of his throat. He was pressed against a chest and a hand seemed to go through his hair in a caring manner. “John, relax, you’re safe now.” The same voice reassured but he can sense the hidden urgency in it.

He didn’t realize that he was hyperventilating.

His breath’s slowed, but his cries didn’t come to a pause. He reciprocated the hug, grabbing the back of the other’s shirt and shoving his face into his shoulder as heavier sobs escaped his lips as he came to a realization.

“ _You said his name in your sleep, again._ ”


	3. coup de foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 003: (masculine word, literally: lightning strike) • Love at first sight• /ku də fudʁ/  
> -  
> a snippet of the mermaid AU that nobody asked for

John was just walking along the shore as it rained, boots in one hand, a bottle in the other. He dragging the amber colored bottle to his lips only to sigh deeply after a hit. Nothing was going right for the blonde male recently, he abandoned the life of pirating for reasons he refuses to remember and found himself on a small island, working in a tavern that catered to the worst people you can meet on the Seven Seas.

Although bastards gathered here, it was expected that a lot of fighting ensued, nothing ever happened. Apparently, there was an unspoken rule that everyone followed which was once you step on the island, you were nobody, no matter what you did. John appreciated the rule greatly as he was once a feared bastard of the Seven Seas.

The blonde snapped out of his trance as he heard the waves crash into rocks by the shore, followed by loud thunder. He concluded that it was time to go back to his small home. As he leisurely walked back, he saw a flash of lighting too close to comfort only to black out as something crashed into him.

 _‘Is this where I die?’_ He thought to himself.

He heard someone call out to him, slapping his face. “Shit. Hey man, can you wake up please?”

He opened his eyes to see a brown-haired male with the prettiest brown eyes he’s ever seen. “You good?”

“Uh yeah,” John replied, rubbing his left thigh which the other male probably elbowed as he crashed into him. _‘Wait, how did he get here?’_ John looked closer at the male and realized he didn’t have legs, instead of a tail that was caught in a fish net. His tail was a beautiful color of red, blue and purple, his scales were shimmering. A large wave crashed into the two again and once it receded, John figured it was time to go.

“Hey man, it sounds like it’s gonna be a bad storm. I know that you shouldn’t trust humans so quickly but I swear I won’t do anything to harm you. How about I take you back to my shack, get that net off of you and hold out until the storm is gone?” John asked, he knew that the mermaid shouldn’t trust him so quickly but he wasn’t going to leave one out to die.

The mermaid squinted at him but knew that he was in no place to complain. He agreed to the go with the male. “Hope you don’t mind but may I carry you so we can get out of here faster?” John asked.

“I don’t mind. Thanks, man.” John gently picked up the other and his boots that almost got washed off, hoping he didn’t hurt the sea creature. Luckily, his shack wasn’t too far off the shore and was able to get in with minimal casualties and one extra person.

His cat was on his bed, on which he laid the mermaid. “Give me two minutes to fill the tub with some water then I’ll take off the net,” John said as he grabbed the wooden washtub from the corner of the room and ran out the shack again with a bucket. The blonde was only gone for 3 minutes and the mermaid was already friends with his cat, who was enjoying the nice head rubs.

The tub was half-way filled, and John offered to carry the merman to it again who gratefully accepted the offer. John gently laid the merman in the tub, he made sure the male was comfortable before going to his counter to grab a small dagger.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, I have no desire to hurt a creature like you,” John promised the other as he saw a glint of fear in his beautiful brown eyes. John touched the tail, the merman’s scales glowed in the candlelight.

“Your scales are beautiful,” John said as he pulled the fishnet away from the merman’s tail, making sure the sharp dagger didn’t touch him.

“Thank you.” As the blonde looked up, he felt his cheeks burn as he saw the merman grin widely at him, John took notice that his cheeks were a little pink as well.

 _‘Fuck, he’s so cute.’_ John thought to himself.

“If you don’t mind me prying, why were you so close to the land?” John asked, hoping that the merman would engage in some type of conversation so he can hear his sweet voice. He looked up at the merman and saw he was blushing a deep shade of red.

“Um, I just swam too far from my home?” The merman said, which only made John chuckle.

“You sound unsure, yourself. It’s alright man, you don’t need to tell me.” John reassured the other, who’s flush traveled down to his collarbone.

 _‘Cute.’_ John once again thought to himself. Finally, John got the rest of the fishnet off and threw it aside. The younger sighed in relief and moved his tail to get some feeling back into it. “I can’t explain how thankful I am, man. I really appreciate the help.”

“I’m just glad I was able to help you before some shitty person got to you,” John said as he folded his arms on the edge of the wooden tub and rested his head. The merman turned even more red as he stared at the blonde intensely.

“Your eyes are even prettier than I remembered.” The merman suddenly said, only to turn as redder than John has ever seen a person turn red.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, “Fuck I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

John laughed and nodded, “Thank you, but I think this is the first time we’ve met.” The merman visibly gulped and tried to hide his face, in the hope to hide his flushed face. He had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about releasing a mermaid AU mini fic (krii7y based ofc), would y'all read it?


	4. antonyms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 004

There were times where Smii7y would suddenly ask random and out of context questions that confused John, they were frequent and John often thought nothing of it. He would usually come with an answer that wouldn’t satisfy the younger male but the two would usually brush it off and never bring it up again.

One night, John and Smii7y were sitting on their couch watching some movie that John didn’t bother to remember but instead focus on his lover who was in his arms. “Hey, John? What’s the opposite of ‘ _I love you?_ ’” Smii7y suddenly asked.

John didn’t think too much of it at the time and held his lover closer, “Well isn’t it ‘ _I hate you?_ ’”

“It doesn’t really fit though. Like I say I hate you whenever you do something stupid.” Smii7y laughed, John joined in and didn’t bother to add on.

__

Four years later, John now sits in the living room alone. The lights were off and his TV was playing nonsense that he didn’t bother to pay attention to anyway, he toyed around with a small envelope.  Everything in the house reminded him of the younger as he left most of his belongings in the house. Every time he closed his eyes, he seemed to recall the events that led to this point. ‘ _I knew something was going to happen. I should’ve done something..._ ’

__

Ever since the two finished visiting Smii7y’s parents, the younger has been acting weird. Whenever John would bring it up subtly, Smii7y would find some way to avoid the subject altogether. John never pressed the brunette to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and dropped the topic quickly.

Soon enough, Smii7y to go out more frequently and stayed out longer than usual. He usually came home at some ungodly hour and smelt like alcohol. The first couple of times, he came home crying which worried John. The blonde started to wait around until the younger came home, to comfort him with warm hugs and chaste kisses which was very appreciated by the brunette.

Next thing, Smii7y started to subtly reject the kisses and hugs with reluctance deciding it’s better to go to sleep together. John began to notice a faint perfume on his lover as they cuddled in bed, a scent too feminine but John once again ignored the signs.

Eventually, Smii7y didn’t come home for days. John would text the younger, hoping to get some answers out of him only to get simple messages that only fueled John’s anxiety. He asked his friends if they knew anything but only left with more questions than answers. This went on for seven months.

On one rare night, Smii7y actually came home, the same scent he recognized all those months ago, except stronger. Once again, the younger male was crying. Hot tears fell down his pale cheeks but he made no effort to brush away the tears. “Hey John,” John quickly tackled him with a tight hug, “I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

A long pause fell between them, until Smii7y's voice rang out, no louder than a whisper, “I think I found the opposite of ‘I love you.’”

His statement only caused the blonde to hug him even harder, not wanting to hear the younger’s next words.

_____

_Save the Date_

_Ashley and Jaren are getting married!_

_July 23, 20XX_

_At XXXX, CA_

_Invitation to Follow_

_____

John laid back into the couch after throwing the envelope on the coffee table, covering his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater which absorbed his the tears that were able to escape his closed eyes.

‘ _I loved you._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few notes:  
> \- John's Birthday is July 25th  
> \- There is speculation that Smii7y's IRL name is Jaren Smith, I try to avoid using his 'real name' till there's actual confirmation but I just needed a small filler for this moment  
> \- This one-shot is really raw, vague and unedited, (also the format is funky) many apologies
> 
> i also want to a one-shot that's in smii7y's point of view in this universe, so that might be next
> 
> (also i see that this is a lil bit confusing if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask !)


	5. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 005

_ He was the one who told him to pursue her. _

_ He was the one who took care of him when he broke up with her. _

_ He was the one who supported him when he got back together with her when nobody else did. _

_ He was the one who helped chose the ring. _

_ He was the one who clapped the loudest when he kissed the bride. _

_ He was the one who stood patted his back when he puked his stomach after drinking. _

 

_ But he was no longer needed. _

 

John sighed, swirling the strong whiskey as the ice clinked against the glass. He sighed and pressed the glass against his face to cool down his heated cheeks. Once he composed himself, he caught the attention of the bartender.

“Cut me off after six shots and call me a cab if I pass out again Fitz. Just put the rest on my bill and I’ll pay it tomorrow.”

“John, you gotta stop this man. This is the 3rd time this week, I’m worried.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Enlighten me then.”

“It's their 5th anniversary. The day I watched the love of my life say his vows to another person. So please Fitz, let me forget all this for now.”

“Then why go back?”

“Because I miss him.”

Cameron looked at him but said no more, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The bartender put out more peanuts for the blond and another glass of the auburn liquid - leaving as someone called for his attention.

\-----

He doesn’t remember getting into the cab nor telling the driver where to do, but he woke up to an unfamiliar man calling out to him.

“Hey man, we’re here at your destination.”

John thanked the man and got out of the car, watching the yellow cab drive down the block. He sighed and looked at the house to his right. Over the concrete walls, he can see the main lights and faint voices. They were arguing again.

Suddenly he heard the voices get louder. John ran to the wall, hiding on near the corner hoping he wouldn’t get caught. Doors slammed and a shout to come back exploded behind the blond, but the blood pumping in his ears was louder. Shortly after, he heard the gate swing open and a body fall against the adjacent wall. He knew who it was.

He heard sniffles and consecutive flicks of a lighter.

The blond remembered that the younger hated cigarettes and those who did smoke the cancerous sticks. He was the reason why the blond stopped smoking, but now he’s a hypocrite. A hypocrite that he was hopelessly in love with.

John silently cried to the muffled tears and the scent of burning cigarettes.

_ This wasn’t the first time this happened, and it’s not the last time either. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, its been some time so have a lil bit of angst :,)
> 
> also remember that mermaid au i mention a couple of chapters ago? yeah, thats coming soon so look out for that
> 
> the story won't be too long but i think it's pretty sad so def give it a read when its out! i'll probably end up posting another one-shot to celebrate the once i post the first chapter
> 
> anywho, thanks for reading and hopefully i'll get more updates out more!


End file.
